


Misplaced recuse of a Lane

by Phillipe363



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Lois having gotten used to Superman always being there to save her no matter what keeps putting herself dangerous situations knowing Clark will be there. Only what happens when Superman can not get there after Lois's countless stupid move? Find out.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Misplaced recuse of a Lane

**Hey guys**

**So yeah, I'll just let you read this one and then talk afterward since I don't want to be spoiling the story.**

* * *

Office building in Metropolis

Lois Lane hiding underneath a desk comes out with heading straight for the window, despite having thugs following shortly behind her. Like usual investigating a mob boss ends up with her knee-deep in trouble, and the only way out is making exit, so Superman will come to save her like he always does.

Managing to pry the window open Lois knows jumping out the window is the only option since she's killed by those thugs if she tries to go back down. And well maybe a part of her planned for her husband coming to recuse her into her escape plan.

Once a pirate even called her the woman Superman always saves which has become a widely known fact, and despite the various kidnappings, that's led to she's fine with it. Having back up from the man of steel is a major help.

"Superman help me" Lois screams at the top of lungs knowing Clark's advanced hearing will pick it up.

Leaping out Lois turns around, so she is falling back first so it's easier for her husband to catch her in his arms. Something they have long since perfected over the years, even way before learning Clark's secret due to how frequently Superman shows up to save her.

Enjoying the wind whipping by her face, Lois keeps falling she knows the Man of Steel will come, just takes him a few more seconds.

Eventually, when Lois Lane stops falling with landing on the pavement dying instantly from every bone breaking upon impact, that thought was the last one she had.

Only this time Superman was busy elsewhere and couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review to let me know what you think, if you want.**

**So why did I write this? I'll put it simply on the classic Lois Lane keeps getting herself into life-ending situations and knows Superman will always come to save Lois.**

**The result from that would no doubt a massive feeling of invincibility complex after a while.**

**Naturally, this made me go "Okay what if that didn't happen and Lois's risk-taking of knowing Superman will come to save her did not work as she planned."**

**Until next time**


End file.
